


Толькоквартирная религия

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Control, Control Issues, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Incest, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Routine, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Для неё Джонатан был воплощением покорности и абсолютного обожания — щенок, готовый мчаться следом, с трудом сдерживающийся, но всё-таки подчиняющийся приказам как акт подтверждения своей беззаветной любви к. И Клэри абсолютно взаимно обожала его в ответ.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Kudos: 2





	Толькоквартирная религия

**с головы до пят**

Соседка по лестничной площадке всегда тепло улыбается Клэри, когда они встречаются на крыльце, почти нос к носу и одновременно отыскивая в сумках ключи, и придерживает дверь, пропуская её, нагруженную бумажными пакетами, вперёд себя — протискиваясь мимо боком, с широкой ответной улыбкой Клэри рассыпается в благодарностях и затем бодро взбегает вверх по лестнице, на окончании которой, на последнем этаже, залитом апельсиновым полуденным и совершенно пыльным солнцем, вклинивается в тесный квартирный коридорчик. «Я дома!» — на возглас, пока сгружает опасно неустойчивые пакеты на тумбочку и спихивает с ног кеды, отзывается только кот, вальяжно выходящий из комнаты и отирающийся о дверной косяк с довольным выражением на полосатой бело-рыжей морде — сохраняется оно ровно до того момента, как Клэри с приветственными нежностями перехватывает его поперёк бесконечно пушистого тельца и прижимает к себе, не забыв чмокнуть между торчащих чутко ушей. Тогда кот издаёт протестующее протяжное «мяу» и дёргает лапами, неуклюже вырываясь; Клэри не имеет привычки его мучать и тотчас же отпускает, напоследок ещё потрепав по спинке, после чего переключает внимание обратно на пакеты, которые необходимо разгрузить по назначенным полкам и шкафчикам и которые как раз норовят с громким бумажным хрустом съехать с тумбочки, рассыпаясь внутренностями по полу, так что Клэри успевает их вовремя подхватить, выдохнув с облегчением и почти любовно прижимая к груди. Солнце заливает и кухню, греет босые ступни и немного слепит, точно заигрывает, глаза, пока Клэри крутится вихрем по пропорциональному всей квартире тесному пространству, раскладывая покупки по местам и хлопая деликатно-приглушённо дверцей холодильника, громче и звонче — шкафов с небезопасно незафиксированными на постепенное мягкое закрытие петлями.

— Я же просил звать с собой, если идёшь в магазин, — в дверях кухни Джонатан возникает как и всегда бесшумно, точно соткавшись прямо из теней в полуосвещённости коридора; руки скрещены на груди, а голова чуть склонена задумчиво к плечу и глаза блуждают по Клэри, словно что-то в ней могло измениться с утра, когда они виделись в последний раз. Иногда от этого становится странно, близко к не по себе, потому что они вместе (живут в том числе) достаточно долго, чтобы до блестящего вычищенного скрипа заучить друг друга, до возможности идеально воспроизвести запомнить привычку движений, жестов и интонаций, однако Джонатан каждый раз рассматривает сестру так, словно это мгновение — последнее, когда они видятся в этой жизни, и хочется впитать в память как можно больше, накрепко, что почти насмерть.

— Я могу сама справиться, не так уж тяжело, — безмятежно пожимает плечами Клэри, бегло тронув пальцами руну силы, запечатлённую витками на руке, и наклоняется, насыпная корм в кошачью миску; на шуршание пакета кот прибегает со всех лап и трётся благодарно о руку, чтобы потом уткнуться мордой в миску, издавая оглушительный и совершенно животный жадный хруст. Завести питомца было её инициативой, исполнением давней детской мечты, в которой вечно отказывала мать — Джонатан по обыкновению потакал любой прихоти сестры и послушно исходил с ней все маршруты от приюта к приюту, пока Клэри не прижала долгожданно к груди полюбившийся мохнатый комок, счастливым голосом бормоча себе под уткнувшийся в шерсть нос, какой же он хорошенький. — Ты голоден? Я накупила кучу всего и теперь хочу готовить. Как насчёт пасты? — к тому моменту Клэри уже ныряет в холодильник, осматривая плотно заставленные полки, и без паузы, точно переключается на разговор с самой собой, кивает: — Определённо паста. С морепродуктами. Прямо как та в Испании, помнишь? — Джонатан молниеносно кивает, сверкнув взбудоражено глазами. Их зимнюю поездку в солнечную Испанию — подальше от упрямо пронизывающих сквозь куртку холодов, покрасневшего замёрзше носа и зябкого чихания — невозможно забыть. Оно вышло спонтанно, как и все остальные красивые и совершенно искренние жесты с его стороны: Клэри оказалось достаточно просто пожаловаться, как сильно она ждёт весны и потепления и терпеть не может начинающиеся по утрам заморозки, а спустя всего несколько минут брат уже обнимал её и, гипнотизирующе поглаживая по бедру, совершенно сладко нашёптывал описания тёплых стран и подговаривал нарисовать руну портала, чтобы провести в одной из них (а то и, Ангел подери, во всех) восхитительные четыре месяца с предусмотрением возможно прохладного марта. И эти четыре месяца прошли действительно восхитительно: опасно раскачивая на ладонях до крайней истончённости пузатые бокалы, они пили рубиново-красное и чертовски терпкое вино, наблюдая с балкона, как медленно, капля по капле, стекает с неба в море закат; до горящих алых мозолей на опорных точках ступней они гуляли душные без продыха ветром ночи напролёт по мощёным узким улочкам курортных городков и ввязывались в многолюдные, с сотней незнакомых совершенно счастливых и дружелюбных лиц гуляния, ловя с чужих языков скороговорчатые реплики на настолько же чужих языках и возвращаясь друг ко другу горящими бесконечно верными глазами; под безжалостно палящим солнцем они посетили столько открытых и даже разрушенных храмов, в которых самовольно обвенчались без свидетелей и проводников к Богу, что гореть бы в огне ниже уровня ада, а то и мёрзнуть, чтобы стыла их вечно бурлящая кровь; измучав ноги перемешанной с песком галькой, они купались на диких каменистых пляжах и после, солёные и закутанные кое-как в потяжелевшую от соприкосновения с мокрой кожей одежду, проходились по местным рынкам, бессовестно стаскивая с прилавков фрукты или свежую выпечку, то смеясь от безнаказанности, то удирая со всех ног от возмущённо кричащих вслед торговцев. И целовались. Много-много целовались в каждом чёртовом закоулке, слизывая с шей и плеч друг друга горчащие на языке морские капли или с губ — потёки мороженого, и улыбались смущающимся случайным тому свидетелям, что торопливо извинялись и тут же меняли свои маршруты. Зябко и жарко одновременно в тесноте каменных сводов тенистых арок.

Высыпанные из упаковки в миску морепродукты стучат замёрзше по дну — размеренно перебирая их под струями тёплой воды, чтоб быстрее оттаивали, Клэри с улыбкой замечает, что неплохо было бы купить свежих, как на испанских портовых рынках, и реплика проплывает немного мимо ушей Джонатана, потому что перед глазами у него всё ещё подрагивает пелена воспоминаний об их путешествии. Однако он чутко ловит просьбу поставить две кастрюли с водой — они с сестрой сталкиваются локтями и бёдрами, суетясь у стола, а затем Клэри плавно и мягко, словно любопытно сующегося мордой кота, оттесняет Джонатана в сторону, перенимая инициативу по готовке на себя, хотя знает, насколько он это любит, навёрстывая взваливанием на себя всех бытовых мелочей проведённые в Эдоме годы, будто не существовало и не существует чего-то более значимого, чем их каждодневная рутина возвращения друг ко другу. Клэри двигает к нему миску со сливками и просит их немного взбить — в рецепте не указано, но ею додумано как ещё что-то очень домашнее, приживающееся традицией, — пока сама методично натирает с рассеянной сохраняющейся улыбкой сыр, и Джонатан отвлекается то и дело, съезжая взглядом на её руки, прижимающие сыр к тёрке всеми пальцами и плавно проезжающиеся им сверху вниз и обратно. Странная кулинарная эротика.

Едва ли Клэри намерено делает что-то эротическое — красота в глазах любящего, кажется, и для Джонатана каждое её движение какое-то невыносимо прекрасное, что сводит до ломкого хруста в груди и желания впиться зубами, чтобы так близко и рядом, как только возможно. Прекрасно то, как она привстаёт на самые носочки, что вот-вот будто встанет балетно на пальцы, когда тянется за приправами к верхней полке, и в итоге опирается одним коленом о столешницу, чтобы достать; прекрасно то, как она помешивает спагетти, чтобы не слиплись, и позже чуть запрокидывает голову, ловя губами одну из раскачивающихся на вилке нитей и проверяя тем готовность; прекрасно и то, как неловко через толщину ухватки она берётся за слишком маленькую ручку кастрюли и с натягивающимся подрагивающим напряжением мышц отбрасывает спагетти в дуршлаг, и Джонатан перехватывает его, потому что на какое-то мгновение совершенно серьёзно мерещится — сломаются хрупкие тонкие руки, которые даже сражались в большинстве своём выведением руны на ладони, не успев натереть клинком мозоль в основании пальцев.

— Да я справлюсь, справлюсь, — смеётся Клэри и только — не возмущается. — Лучше собери мне волосы, а то неудобно, — плита щёлкает, зажигаясь, и синие язычки пламени, встрепенувшись резво, раскидываются цветочными лепестками в стороны, подхватывая тяжесть сковороды. Стремительно плавящееся на ней сливочное масло молочно жирно пахнет, и Клэри методично растапливает его по сковороде, ведя кусочек кончиком ножа; параллельностью с этим Джонатан плавно пальцами вместо гребня прореживает её волосы и разделяет на пряди, зажимая между и так придерживая, затем аккуратно переплетая, словно нарочно не спеша и позволяя им рассыпаться, чтобы собирать вновь и вновь, пока они не сложатся в тесное медное плетение, перехваченные жёстко резинкой — Клэри чуть морщится и шикает, когда её волосы тянут слишком сильно, сводя в косу. И после брат не отлипает — руки Джонатана обнимают её за талию крепко, тесно и _правильно_ , как «аминь» в конце любой молитвы, а подбородок упирается в плечо и давит на сустав до ноющей затекающей боли, но это тоже _правильно_ , как давать кому-то вколачивать гвозди в твои запястья во имя кого-то другого и бесконечно важного, любимого. Грея Клэри щёку, он внимательно следит за тем, как она размашисто ворочает жарящиеся морепродукты, а после добавляет к ним сами спагетти, ссыпает в сковороду тёртый сыр и напоказ изящным движением высоко поднятой руки по спирали разливает сливки. И когда всё оказывается на сковороде, он расцепливает объятия и опускает ладони поверх сестриных, чтобы они вместе помешивали пасту, двигаясь синхронностью едино слитого организма, как всегда между ними и должно быть.

— Пробуй, — намотав несколько нитей спагетти на вилку и насадив на зубья мидию с креветкой, Клэри откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в плечо брата, и подносит вилку к его губам, с мягкой — совершенно блаженной, на самом деле — полуулыбкой смотря, как он жадно заглатывает порцию и даже не морщится от того, что она только-только со сковороды и немного ещё дымится, наверняка обжигая нёбо. — Ну что, съедобно? — когда Джонатан без малейшей заминки живо кивает с неподдельно довольным мычанием, Клэри выворачивается в его руках и, ухватив цепко за подбородок по линии челюсти, целует в ещё плотно сомкнутые масляно-сливочные губы — и мгновенно отворачивается, прячется со смехом от послушно открывающегося рта, пытающегося поцеловать её в ответ, а в итоге только проезжающегося по уху. Однако на этом всё не обрывается — Джонатан чутко улавливает дрожащую в воздухе завязку их любимой игры и льнёт поцелуями к сестре, нежно и почти трогательно чмокая её за ухом, звякнув зацепившейся серёжкой, и перемещаясь плавно на шею; плавно, потому что гармонично от невинных едва ощутимых касаний переходит к влажным горящим поцелуям вниз по шее, до самого основания и переката в плечо. — Наш обед остынет, — мычит, прикрывая тем не менее томно глаза, Клэри; пальцы дрожат и судорожно стискиваются у края стола, цепляясь за него, а мягкое покусывание вынеженной кожи заставляет предательски покорно вздохнуть. Джонатан знает, куда поцеловать, укусить, где погладить и надавить, чтобы сестра плавилась у него в руках в пластилин, из которого лепи что хочешь.

— Разогреем, — слова жарко впечатываются прямиком в кожу, каждой клеточкой чувствующую чужую донельзя довольную улыбку, и хочется невольно высвободиться из объятий, потому что чем дальше Джонатан целует, тем более щекотными становятся прикосновения его волос к шее Клэри, вызывая неконтролируемый смех и рефлекторное желание повести плечом. От ощущения чужого тёплого тела, жмущегося со спины, подводит колени — откровенно подводит их от чувства полной защищённости и надёжности, настолько абсолютной безопасности, что она похожа на толстое пуховое одеяло, наглухо оборачивающееся вокруг всего тела и заслоняющее от всего мира, даже от мира их маленькой квартиры, который мерещится тоже чересчур огромным в сравнении с ощущением их общей гармонии, существующей лишь в пространстве двух связанных душ. Ничтожно крохотных и в совокупности. — Кларисса, Кларисса, — от шёпота прямо в ухо — не шершавого и свистящего, а вкрадчивого и, _Ангел, как липко и бессовестно чувственно_ ощущающегося, по спине проходит крупнобьющая дрожь, выгибающаяся то дальше от Джонатана, то одновременно ближе к нему. Клэри сжимает теснее зубы, что, кажется, вот-вот скрипнут и ломко хруснут, и почти болезненно сводит брови, когда чувствует сжатие чужих зубов на своей шее, словно игриво кусающийся щенок, пытающийся растормошить разомлевшую на крыльце под солнцем мать. И тогда она с выдохом отпускает себя.

— Сидеть.

Для любого стороннего наблюдателя тон Клэри меняется диаметрально, для Джонатана — совершает гармоничный переход к той грани, которая открыта и существует лишь для него и с ним. Всего одно слово, а возбуждение уже окатывает густой жаркой предволной по затылку и раскаляет щеки; медленно сделав шаг назад и расцепив руки, Джонатан не отрывает взгляда от рыжего, в солнечном свете будто охваченного огненным ореолом затылка и вздымающихся тяжёлыми вздохами плеч и опускается на колени, сложив на них в знаке покорности руки и опираясь на пятки. И наступает отчётливо выдерживаемая, как настаивающееся в тёмном углу вино, пауза, прежде чем Клэри разворачивается и, чуть оперевшись ладонями о столешницу, подтягивается, усаживаясь на неё и с грохотом сдвигая назад расставленную посуду. Взгляд нарочито лениво проходится вниз по преданно ожидающему дальнейших указаний брату, а затем она мягко стукает пяткой по тумбе, на которой сидит:

— К ноге.

И ей беспрекословно подчиняются — собирая коленями пыль с пола, Джонатан придвигается ближе и бегло, точно на пробу и немо спрашивая разрешения, притирается щекой к её голени, чтобы в ту же секунду получить слабый одёргивающий шлепок ступнёй, будто нашкодившего щенка подпихнули под зад в угол. Спина сразу выпрямляется, плечи разворачиваются, а подбородок чуть приподнимается, возобновляя ожидание, протягивающееся от одного до другого красной нитью судьбы. Спустя считанные несколько секунд, когда бёдра начинают протяжно ныть и затекать, торжествующая улыбка густым мёдом растекается по губам Клэри — приторно и совершенно смертельно, но умереть от этого сладостного яда за честь. Расчётливо прищурившись, точно хищный зверь, она безмятежно, что читается чарующей опасностью, покачивает ногой, после — резко, как змеиный выпад, упирается ею в пах Джонатана, давит, елозит вверх-вниз, заставляя взбудоражено дышать чаще. Ей доставляет абсолютное и бесстыдное удовольствие наблюдать, как меняется лицо напротив: мучительно сводятся к переносице брови, трепещут ресницы и веки, пряча выражение глаз, которые — опытно знает — стремительно темнеют, словно под плёнкой глазных яблок разливаются чернила. В какой-то момент ступня останавливается, нарочно давя на оттопыренную ширинку джинсов, проходясь томительно по ней самым носком; «посмотри на меня», — одним едва слышным выдохом, шорохом велит Клэри, и он без промедление послушно поднимает взгляд, от которого обдаёт жаром: так смотрят на поистине богинь, которым поклоняются кровавыми сумасшедшими жертвами и которых молят о хотя бы одном благосклонном взмахе ресниц, о возможности целовать её следы по земле, пока та ещё не успела остыть от соприкосновения с восхитительными ножками, не говоря уже о желании вылизать ступни и обхватить посасывающе каждый пальчик. _Ангел милостивый, как же это заводит._ Язык судорожно проходится по губам, а гортань наждачно саднит, что становится больно сглотнуть, и во рту возбуждённо пересыхает от одной упоительной картины того, как пожирающе и в то же время послушно на неё смотрят демонические глаза, которым невозможно отказать и остаётся только очарованно кивнуть. Чужие пальцы тут же смыкаются вокруг лодыжки и медленно ведут вверх по ноге — Клэри прикусывает губу, следя за каждым движением; дойдя ладонями до колена, Джонатан мягко и благоговейно прижимается к нему губами. Тихими причмокивающими поцелуями вверх по линии внутренней стороны бедра — руки немного не поспевают за ними, но неизменно добираются до края платья и шуршат им, пробираясь под и задирая. Клэри запрокидывает голову и жмурится, с широкой улыбкой громко вздыхая, когда её целуют прямиком между ног. 

— Место, — с предательски несдерживаемым придыханием и одновременно сочным, буквально истекающим наслаждением в голосе, выпаливает она, моментально уставившись на брата, который, вздрагивая всем телом и не скрывая своей досады, образующейся в капризно опустившихся уголках губ, всё-таки повинуется и стекает обратно на пол, возвращаясь в прежнее положение и смотря на неё всё тем же преданным псом, что, мерещится, кинется даже за брошенной ею костью хоть в сторону, хоть в окно. Усмешка дёргает щёки микросудорогами — Клэри склоняет голову, любуясь Джонатаном, а ступня пристраивается на его плече, немного погодя оглаживая по щеке — чувствительный поворот головы в ту сторону и попытка приласкаться умиляют. — Ты хороший мальчик, — её брату всегда остро не хватало любви и похвалы, и дарить их, видя щемящий сердце молниеносный восторженный отклик — сладко. Сглотнув, Клэри закусывает щёку изнутри — тянущее низ живота предвкушение образуется от одной лишь фантазии — и покрепче сжимает край столешницы, выдохнув затем: — Можешь взять в рот.

Просить дважды не приходится: пальцами перехватывая фиксирующе ногу у косточек, Джонатан чуть прикусывает её сбоку ступни и за большой палец, чтобы после обхватить его горячим влажным ртом и жадно обвести языком, негромко причмокнув. Клэри закусывает с силой губу, пытаясь не застонать проникновенно от того, насколько это приятно, и из-за полуприкрытых ресниц следит за братом: тем, как он мягко поглаживает её лодыжку и ведёт носом по своду стопы, целует и тут же прикусывает у косточки, чтобы мгновенно зализать едва обозначившийся бледно-розовый оттиск зубов и затем медленно размашисто провести языком вдоль всё того же свода, который почти сводит восхитительной судорогой — ногти Клэри отчётливо и резко разрезая тишину соскрёбывают поверхность кухонного стола, настолько сильно она его сжимает и не сдерживает граничащего со стоном томного вздоха — такая тонка до почти полной прозрачности грань, что он буквально читается по едва разомкнутым и подрагивающим губам. И эта секундная заминка, секундная слабость действует как спусковой крючок: Джонатан мгновенно оказывается ближе, вплотную, и трётся щеками о чужие бёдра, льнёт и жадно выцеловывает между, толкается настойчиво языком — после этого держать себя в руках не выходит, и практически вырванные из рук поводья выбивают же из груди Клэри надрывистый, слишком восторженный для назначенной роли стон; слабо стукнувшись затылком о шкафчик позади себя и одной рукой хватаясь за него, цепляясь хаотично пальцами за ручку, вторую она запускает в волосы брата и стискивает их, оттягивает, зная до абсолютнейшей точности, насколько ему это нравится. Ноги закидываются на плечи Джонатана, который лишь крепче подхватывает Клэри под бёдра, подстраивая под движения языка, и перекрещиваются, не позволяя ему отстраниться. Мокро, душно, и ощущение мягких волос брат под ладонью, чуть давящей на затылок, управляющей, дающей понять, что он двигается верно или, наоборот, жёстко дёргающей и сжимающей чужие волосы, заставляя притормаживать.

— Хороший, самый лучший мальчик, — шепчет полубредом Клэри, улыбается широко-широко, что щёки готовы лопнуть по уголкам губ и разойтись теми швами; её с нетерпеливым приглушённым рычанием прикусывают за бедро, вырывая очередное громкое «ах» и затем — смех, шарканье пяток по спине Джонатана и ощущение его поцелуев уже на животе, через летнюю тонкость платья. — Место, место, — кончики пальцев перебирают спутанные взмокшие вихры на его затылке, соскальзывают и почёсывают по-пёсьи за ухом и лишь когда отрываются — тогда Джонатан послушно отодвигается и вновь ожидающе садится, хотя видно, как болят колени и как зудит нетерпеливо у него под кожей.

Ступни липнуще касаются пола — сперва носки, затем пятки — и с шорохом Клэри соскальзывает со столешницы, чуть покачнувшись, потому что колени оказываются чересчур ватными, а затем делает шаг и ещё половину к брату, чтобы наклониться и подцепить самыми кончиками пальцев уже его подбородок, заставив запрокинуть голову и посмотреть глаза в глаза. Преданно, что удавиться можно в этом плескающемся во взгляде обожании, и, Ангел, Ангел Всемогущий, как же это хорошо. Облизнувшись изголодавшись, Клэри усмехается и наклоняется ещё ближе — вплотную, губы в губы, не разрывая зрительного контакта, точно зрачки могут слиться в единую чернильную вязкость, и выдыхает: «За мной».

И стремительно выпрямившись, уходя с кухни, пересекая узкий коридор до спальни, она ни разу не оборачивается и даже не ведёт чутко головой в попытке вслушаться, потому что точно знает, что брат беспрекословно пойдёт за ней куда угодно и хоть на четвереньках вслед за одним мановением руки, хоть на поводке за наигранное дёрганье, давящее закреплённым ошейником на загривок — пойдёт, лишь бы только за возлюбленной сестрой.


End file.
